The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus such as a tape recorder using a magnetic tape as a recording medium, and particularly to, a recording and/or reproducing apparatus which releases the traveling state of the magnetic tape and separates the magnetic head apart from the magnetic tape, when hold of a cover member covering the region where the magnetic tape is attached is released.
Conventionally, a cassette-type tape recorder is used as a recording and/or reproducing apparatus which utilizes a magnetic tape as a recording medium contained in a tape cassette. An example of this tape recorder adopts a FWD (forward) reproducing mode, a REV (reverse) reproducing mode, a FF (force feed) mode, and a REW (rewind) mode. In the FWD reproducing mode, the magnetic tape travels at a constant speed in a first traveling direction in which the magnetic tape travels forward from a tape reel rotatably supported in a cassette half to another tape reel, to reproduce information signals recorded on the magnetic tape. In the REV reproducing mode, the magnetic tape travels at a constant speed in a second traveling direction in which the magnetic tape travels reverse from the latter tape reel to the former tape reel, to reproduce information signals recorded on the magnetic tape. In the FF mode, the magnetic tape travels forward at a high speed to perform force feed of the tape toward the latter tape reel. In the REW mode, the magnetic tape travels in reverse at a high speed and is thus rewound toward the former tape reel. These operation modes can be selected by switching a magnetic tape drive mechanism comprising a magnetic tape traveling mechanism which includes various gears, levers, and the like.
As the magnetic tape drive mechanism for switching and selecting various operation modes of the tape recorder, the structure shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is employed.
In this magnetic tape drive mechanism, a cam gear 201 rotated and driven by a drive motor not shown is supported on a chassis of the tape recorder, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. A continuous cam groove 202 having a predetermined shape is formed in the main surface of the cam gear 201.
The chassis is provided with a mode switch lever 203 such that the mode switch lever is movable in the X1 and X2 directions in FIGS. 1 and 2. This mode switch lever 203 is shifted in the directions of the arrows X1 and X2 by engaging an engage projection 204 provided at an end side with the cam groove 202. The FWD reproducing mode, FF mode, REW, mode, and the REV mode are selected by the mode switch lever 203 when the engage projection 204 stops at the positions for selecting these operation modes, respectively. An acting portion 205 for rotating a rotary lever described later is provided on one side of a middle portion of the mode switch lever 203.
A head base 206 attached with a magnetic head not shown is supported on the chassis of the tape recorder, such the head base is movable in the directions of the arrows Y1 and Y2 in FIGS. 1 and 2, which are perpendicular to the mode switch lever 203 and are directions in which the head base moves close to and apart from the magnetic tape of the tape cassette attached in the cassette attachment portion not shown of the tape recorder. At an intermediate portion of the head base 206, an operation piece 207 is cut and stands to rotate and operate the rotary lever 208. In addition, the head base 206 is moved and energized in the direction of the arrow Y2 in FIGS. 1 and 2, by a spring member not shown.
Also, the chassis is provided with a rotary lever 208 whose rotation fulcrum is at a position deviated to one end side from the center. On the other end side of the rotary lever 208, there is provided a pressure operation piece 209 for pressing and operating the operation piece 207 provided at the head base 206. Further, the rotary lever 208 is provided with a reaction projection 210 opposed to the action portion 205 having a concave shape provided in the mode switch lever 203.
In the magnetic tape drive mechanism thus constructed, the mode switch lever 203 is positioned in the center of the movement range extending from the directions of the arrows Y1 and Y2 in FIGS. 1 and 2, and the head base 206 is situated at the end portion in the direction of the arrow Y2 in the movable range extending from the directions of the arrows Y1 and Y2 in FIGS. 1 and 2. In this situation, the magnetic head attached to the head base 206 is situated at a position apart from the magnetic tape, kept not in contact with the magnetic tape. At this time, the operation piece 207 provided at the head base 206 is kept in contact with the press operation piece 209 of the rotary lever 208, as shown in FIG. 1.
In the magnetic tape drive mechanism, for example, the REW mode shown in FIG. 1 is selected when the cam gear 201 is rotated from the state shown in FIG. 2 such that the mode switch lever 203 is moved in the direction of the arrow X2 in FIG. 2. When the mode switch lever 203 is moved in the direction of the arrow X2 in FIG. 2 in the state in which the REW mode is selected, the reaction projection 210 is engaged with the action portion 205 of the mode switch lever 203, and the action portion 205 is rotated in the clockwise direction in FIG. 1 about the support shaft 208s.
As the rotary lever 208 is thus rotated in the clockwise direction in FIG. 1, the operation piece 207 is pressed by the press operation piece 209, and the head base 206 is moved in the direction of the arrow Y1 in FIG. 1. As the head base 206 is thus moved in the direction of the arrow Y1 in FIG. 1, the magnetic head attached to the head base 206 slides on the magnetic tape traveling at a constant speed, and reproduction of information signals recorded on the magnetic tape is enabled.
In a tape recorder constructed so as to drive the magnetic tape drive mechanism by a drive power source, the magnetic head is left in contact with the magnetic tape if the power source is shut down while the magnetic tape travels at a constant speed and a magnetic head slides on the traveling magnetic tape to record or reproduce information signals with respect to the magnetic tape. Therefore, in case where the tape cassette is extracted out of the tape recorder after the power source is shut off halfway during recording or reproduction, the power must be turned on again to activate the magnetic tape drive mechanism and the magnetic head must be then operated to move apart from the magnetic tape, thus resulting in low operability.
Meanwhile, a portable tape recorder uses a battery as a drive power source and its tape drive mechanism therefore cannot be operated unless the battery is replaced with new one, after the battery becomes empty. Regardless of whether the apparatus is of a portable type or a floor type, in the recording and/or reproducing apparatus using a magnetic tape, a stop of traveling of a magnetic tape during recording or reproduction is not detected as shut-down of the power but is mistaken as a malfunction of the apparatus, so the tape cassette may be forced to be put out by a user without releasing the contact between the magnetic head and the magnetic tape. If the tape cassette is thus taken out with the magnetic head kept in contact with the magnetic tape, not only the magnetic tape but also the tape traveling mechanism and the magnetic head provided in the recording and/or reproducing apparatus side may be damaged.
Hence, it is desirable that the magnetic head is moved apart from the magnetic tape and then the tape cassette is taken out, without turning on the power again, even in case where traveling of the magnetic tape is stopped with the magnetic head kept in contact with the magnetic tape.
In the magnetic tape drive mechanism, however, the action portion 205 of the mode switch lever 203 and the reaction projection 210 of the rotary lever 208 are engaged with each other, and the press operation piece 209 of the rotary lever 208 is in contact with the operation piece 207 of the head base 206 while the engage projection 204 of the mode switch lever 203 is engaged in the cam groove 202 of the cam gear 201, in the situation that the magnetic head is kept in contact with the magnetic tape. Therefore, any of the cam gear 201, mode switch lever 203, rotary lever 208, and head base 206 cannot be operated singly.
Consequently, in the magnetic tape drive mechanism shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the cam gear 201 must be rotated mechanically to move the head base 206 in the direction of the arrow Y2 in FIGS. 1 and 2 so that the magnetic head is moved apart from the magnetic tape, in order to take out the tape cassette when the power is shut down and traveling of the magnetic tape is stopped halfway while information signals are reproduced from or recorded into the magnetic tape with the magnetic head kept in contact with the magnetic tape.
If respective members constituting the magnetic tape drive mechanism are thus mechanically operated, the respective members must be operated with a force large enough to overcome the force effected by the friction between the members and the spring member and the like which energize the head base to move toward the magnetic tape side. In this case, to prevent the members from being damaged by the large force and to prevent the connection between the members from being released, the strength of each member must be increased or members having high durability must be used, so that increase of the manufacturing cost is involved.
The present invention has an object of providing a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for a magnetic tape, in which a magnetic head is moved apart from the magnetic tape and pinching of the magnetic tape is released by a magnetic tape traveling mechanism, when the magnetic tape attached to an attachment position in the body of the apparatus is detached therefrom, so that the magnetic tape can be extracted while ensuring the protection of the magnetic tape and respective mechanisms in the side of the recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for a magnetic tape, in which the magnetic head is moved apart from the magnetic tape and pinching of the magnetic tape is released by a magnetic tape traveling mechanism, so that the magnetic tape can be extracted from an attachment position in the body of the apparatus, even when traveling of the magnetic tape is stopped while the magnetic head slides on the traveling magnetic tape to record or reproduce information signals.
The present invention has further another object of providing a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for a magnetic tape, in which the magnetic head is moved apart from the magnetic tape and pinching of the magnetic tape is released by a magnetic tape traveling mechanism, so that the magnetic tape can be extracted from an attachment position in the body of the apparatus, when a cover member covering the portion where the magnetic tape is attached is opened.
Also, further another object of the present invention is to provide a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for a magnetic tape, in which the magnetic head is moved apart from the magnetic tape and pinching of the magnetic tape is released by a magnetic tape traveling mechanism, so that the magnetic tape can be extracted from an attachment position in the body of the apparatus, without turning on the power again, even when traveling of the magnetic tape is stopped while the magnetic head slides on the traveling magnetic tape to record or reproduce information signals.
To achieve the objects as described above, the recording and/or reproducing apparatus for a magnetic tape, according to the present invention, includes: an apparatus body to which the magnetic tape is attached; a cover member provided on the apparatus body such that the cover member can be opened/closed to open/close a portion of the apparatus body where the magnetic tape is attached; a hold mechanism for holding the portion of the apparatus body where the magnetic tape is attached, at a closed position; a traveling mechanism provided on the apparatus body, for pinching the magnetic tape and making the pinched magnetic tape travel; a magnetic head provided on the apparatus body, to be moved between a contact position where the magnetic head is in contact with the magnetic tape and a distant position which is distant from the magnetic tape; and a switch mechanism for releasing pinching of the magnetic tape by the traveling mechanism and for moving the magnetic head to the distant position, when holding of the cover member at the closed position by the holding mechanism is released in a state where the magnetic head is at the contact position or in a state where the magnetic tape is pinched by the traveling mechanism.
The recording and/or reproducing apparatus according to the present invention further includes a release operation section for releasing holding of the cover member by the holding mechanism. Further, the switch mechanism releases the holding of the magnetic tape by the traveling mechanism and moves the magnetic head to the distant position, in such a manner in which the switch mechanism is operated through the release operation section.
The recording and/or reproducing apparatus according to the present invention further includes a plurality of operation sections for switching a traveling state of the magnetic tape and a recording or reproducing state of the magnetic tape by the magnetic tape. Further, the switch mechanism moves the magnetic head to the contact position or the distant position and switches the traveling mechanism into a state in which the magnetic tape is pinched, in such a manner in which any of the plurality of operation sections is operated.
The recording and/or reproducing apparatus further includes a motor started in such a manner in which the operation sections are operated. The switch mechanism further includes a mode switch lever moved and operated, based on a drive force from the motor, and the magnetic head and the traveling mechanism are operated by the mode switch lever.
The traveling mechanism includes at least one capstan, and a pinch roller for pinching, together with the capstan, the magnetic tape and for making the magnetic tape travel, and the switch mechanism releases the pinching of the magnetic tape by the pinch roller together with the capstan. The switch mechanism includes a first movement operation section for moving the magnetic head between the contact position and the distant position by the mode switch lever, and a second movement operation section for moving the pinch roller to a position where the pinch roller together with the capstan pinches the magnetic tape.
Further, the recording and/or reproducing apparatus according to the present invention comprises a pair of reel bases, a detection switch for detecting a position of the mode switch lever, and a drive mechanism for driving either one of the pair of reel bases, based on the drive force of the motor, wherein based on a detection result of the detection switch, a rotation direction of the motor is switched thereby to switch the one of the reel bases driven by the drive mechanism.
The other objects than those described above and specific advantages obtained by the present invention will be understood more clearly from the explanation to the embodiments described below.